


a backseat job

by stardustupinlights



Series: so it goes [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a mention of voyerism and power play, inspired by some discord shenanigans, that's it that's the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustupinlights/pseuds/stardustupinlights
Summary: Ryoken promises to his mom to take Yusaku home after the school dance is over, be a complete gentleman, and drop him off at his doorstep with a lingering goodnight kiss.Things... don't necessarily happen like that. And Yusaku is pretty happy with the outcome.





	a backseat job

**Author's Note:**

> So, this I wrote this like two days ago, maybe, because we were discussing a high school au on a datastorm discord server and... I got inspired. This is pure sin, and also part of a fic I plan on finishing and then publishing in the future, but I wanted to free this into the wild.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ryoken asks, very softly, pushing Yusaku closer to his side by pulling on his hand. Yusaku barely keeps himself from letting go of it to clean his nervous sweat on the fabric of his pants, and instead nods slowly, not saying a word until they reach his car.

“It was… better than I expected,” he concedes, stopping a short distance away from Ryoken’s fancy silver car that his dad gave him as a way to replace his love, his back to the doors. It might be nice to scratch it, he thinks, and then tries to keep his grin down, lest Ryoken sees it and question it. “Is this the part when you take me home like a gentleman?”

“I did say I was going to be on my best behavior tonight, so…” Ryoken steps closer, the smell of his ridiculously expensive cologne filling Yusaku’s lungs, and he sighs softly, relishing in it. Ryoken gazes down at him through his eyelashes, raising a sharp eyebrow. “Unless you have another plan in mind?”

Yusaku thinks about it for a second, and then, tone flat: “We should vandalize your car.”

“What!?” Ryoken chokes out, laughing beautifully. Yusaku stares at the curve of his throat when he throws his head back, licking his lips, but pretends innocence once Ryoken is looking back down at him, his mouth pulled into a playful smirk. “Where does this come from, hm?”

“Well, your dad is the one paying for the insurance, so…” Yusaku shrugs, Ryoken laughs again, and surprises him by laying one chaste kiss against his cheek. He feels himself blushing from head to toe at the affection behind the gesture, and lifts his free hand up to loosen up his tie, suddenly feeling very warm. Still, he continues through the embarrassment: “He doesn’t have to find out. We could break one of the windows.”

“My mom would kill me,” Ryoken shakes his head, grabs hold of Yusaku’s free hand, and takes another step closer. Like this, Yusaku has to lift his head up to lock eyes with him, and Ryoken has to look down a bit, which means they’re pretty much breathing the same air. “Besides, there are other ways of ruining the symbol he wanted this car to be.”

“Hm, what do you propose?” Yusaku feels his hands being squeezed – three times, to be exact – before Ryoken lets go of one to get the keys out of his pocket, the car responding to him pressing the unlock bottom. Yusaku bites his lip in thought, an idea coming to mind, but is he willing to make Ryoken break his – mostly serious – proper behavior promise? Yeah, maybe.

“We could repaint it, for one,” Ryoken points out, but makes no move to actually get into the car, instead bringing his hand up to move Yusaku’s fringe out of the way of his eye vision. “Perhaps blue?”

“That would be awful.”

“Oh, rude! I was trying to give your hair a compliment.”

“Unnecessary,” Yusaku shakes his head, Ryoken chuckles, and he stands on his tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth that Ryoken reciprocates through a grin. He thinks he must be dreaming, because this is very near perfect, but the fact that he can still hear the music coming from the gym and that there are traces of the rain that fell earlier say otherwise.

Instead of stepping back though, Ryoken leans in, noses almost brushing, and whispers, in the flirtiest voice he has: “What were you thinking about, then?”

Yusaku considers himself a very resilient individual, almost nothing can phase him, but at this moment, his knees go a bit weak and his heartbeat accelerates worryingly fast. He can feel Ryoken’s breathing against his face, smelling vaguely of the fruity drinks the teachers kept their eyes on like hawks, and is relieved to find that it’s just as winded as he is, a clear indication that he’s not the only one whose mind is running places. Still, as he holds Ryoken’s gaze, he starts feeling a bit of impatience fucking with his head, and decides to just… take a risk.

He pulls on Ryoken's suit jacket to bring him down closer to his level, wrinkling the fancy fabric, and goes up on his toes to plant a wet kiss on his lips, tired of the ‘hovering in each other space’ bullshit. Ryoken responds eagerly; on a show of the fact that their minds are on the same wavelength, he ends up grabbing at his hips and pushing him against the side of the car, body pressed against Yusaku's from toe to hip with a knee between his legs, making him gasp and welcome in the tongue that licks across his parted lips, almost like the had the same idea.

It's not a delicate kiss at all, not like the fantasies he had earlier in the night of being dropped off at his house with a sweet goodnight kiss, not like those few and far in between make-out sessions they have stolen before, and  _it's so much better._ Ryoken is quick to find ways to make him moan despite the fact that they’re only kissing, already well acquainted with Yusaku’s mouth and his preferences, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips hurriedly, like he can't get enough of his taste, and the thought makes Yusaku bring his arms up and around Ryoken’s neck, getting him to press him even harder against the car and relishing in the choked off moan that escapes Ryoken's lips against his as the start of their arousal finds some friction, and Yusaku thrusts forward without fear, logic already out of the window.

They're still on the parking lot, so they could get caught any second now, but Yusaku does not care one bit. So what if some other horny teenagers catch them? They already gave them quite the show during the dance, so this should come as no surprise. The only obstacle to Yusaku pursuing voyeurism as a kink is Ryoken, who apparently does care about their classmates watching, and is sane enough to take a step backward while pulling Yusaku with him, open the backseat door of his car, and all but push him inside and down to lay on the seats. Instead of finding himself discouraged by this though, he thinks it’s insanely hot to feel Ryoken’s hands and weight pushing him down, so he scrambles to back up and lay down properly so he can climb on top of him, perhaps a bit awkwardly, but successfully.

Ryoken is back at kissing him within seconds from closing the door, letting his full weight drop on top of Yusaku’s body, chiseled muscles hard against his comparatively thin frame, and he absolutely loves all of this, the way Ryoken drops wet, hot kisses down his neck mixed in with just the right amount of teeth to make Yusaku groan and throw his head back, almost hitting himself in the back of his head with the car door. He wishes Kogami had given his son a bigger car, but alas, they’ll have to make do with this, not that Yusaku is complaining when the hand Ryoken is not using to prop himself up on the seat and look at his face lands teasingly over his crotch area, hovering and making him try to lift his hips, but being unable to by Ryoken’s weight, tearing a desperate cry from him. This is the horniest he’s ever been in his life.

"What do you want?" Ryoken asks, voice breathy, resting his head against Yusaku's collarbones, hand pressing down just enough to make him close his eyes tightly, but the question gives him pause. What does he want? Well, he has quite the list in mind, and Ryoken’s next words only rile him up further. "Anything you want right now, say the word and I'll make it happen."

Yusaku's breath catches. "Do you have lube and condoms on you?"

"... No, actually," Ryoken chuckles, shaking his head, and Yusaku swallows down the disappointment; he probably should have expected that, considering this is the closest to the third base they have gotten apart from a few hand jobs those rare weekends they’ve spent together. There's still plenty they can do tonight, though. "I thought tonight might be innocent, but I guess I underestimated you."

"It's fine, we'll make do," Yusaku licks his lips, thinks back to all those inappropriate wanking sessions on the shower to the thought of similar scenarios like this, and shivers excitedly when his number one fantasy comes to mind. Ryoken, of course, feels it because their bodies are pretty much flushed against each other’s, and makes a noise to indicate curiosity, so Yusaku takes a deep breath to not lose it, and then drops the bomb on him: "Sit up, I'm going to suck you off."

Ryoken seems to freeze for a few seconds, and Yusaku watches his face change from shock to dark desire in anticipation, then tries not to be more turned on than appropriate about Ryoken finding that at least half as hot as he does which is a lot in Yusaku’s mind. Suddenly, faster than he was expecting, Ryoken is sitting up in the limited space they have and quickly helping him up as well, momentarily straddling him while Yusaku arranges himself on top of the seat, managing to get his legs out from between his, so they're both on their knees in front of each other. Ryoken seems to think this is more or less how things are going to stay, if the hand reaching for him to try and pull him into a kiss is any indication, but he, however, has a different idea, and thanks his lack of interest in sports for making him thin enough to drop to his knees on the floor of the car, legs under the passenger seat door and very, very confined. Ryoken, who is an actual genius, moves towards the front of the car to pull the passenger seat behind Yusaku fully to the front, giving him more working space and breathing space, and then sits with each leg pressing against each of Yusaku's shoulders, letting out a deep sigh as he again reaches for his hand, looking down at Yusaku with serious, deep,  _fond,_ eyes and a tiny smile that feels simultaneously appropriate and inappropriate for the setting.

"Go right ahead," he says, and Yusaku swallows, already sweating profusely. He has imagined this a thousand times before, though mostly, in his fantasies, this was done on the locker room showers after swimming practice was done and there was only the two of them left, but this was better, oh, so much better than _any_ of his fantasies, except maybe the one about doing it on a beach.

With barely any hesitation, Yusaku reaches for Ryoken's crotch and palms his dick through his pants, not even glancing up to see his face because of how _needy_ he feels about doing this, instead enjoying the deep groan Ryoken releases through his ears only. It's a most unexpected, but  _certainly_ welcome feeling, and before long he's untangling his other hand from Ryoken's and opening his pants, pulling down the zipper carefully and slowly, just to keep some dignity. Ryoken's breathing, as well as his own, are erratic among the silence of the car, and his own heartbeat is loud in his ears, mouth starting to water slightly just in sheer anticipation, so he's quick to pull down Ryoken pants and then lick his dick, from base to tip, through the fabric of his underwear.

" _Fuck_ ," Ryoken moans, Yusaku licks his lips, and then goes in again for another lick, slowly but surely getting the head of Ryoken's dick inside his mouth, not minding the ultra-soft, no doubt expensive cotton inside his mouth, actually loving the thought of ruining the fabric. In response, one of Ryoken's hands flies to grab at his hair, accidentally pulling, _hard_ , and he gasps at that,  _liking it._ He's uncovering more kinks today than he thought he would, but that's hardly important when Yusaku finally gives Ryoken a good, startlingly loud, _hungry_ suck, that makes the both of them moan, but, in all honesty, the sound that escapes Yusaku's mouth when he manages to taste some of Ryoken’s natural flavor is more of a whimper.

"Off, now," he mumbles, voice tight with the order, drawing back, and Ryoken lifts up his hips and pulls down his underwear in a move that has Yusaku shaking ever further. He helps him pulls down his pants and underwear to his ankles, and then, with no barriers left, Yusaku takes a few moments to just _stare_.

Ryoken's dick is, in a word, perfect. It's not too long or too short, perhaps a bit above average, slightly pink from what Yusaku can tell in the limited lighting, and just thick enough that he, someone who has no gag reflex and is glad for it, will certainly enjoy taking on. He just doesn’t care about becoming obsessed; the more he could get of this, the better.

"Like what you see?" Ryoken grins, and Yusaku looks up at him with a serious face, mouth pulled into a line.

"Ryoken, if you ever leave me, I'm taking your dick with me," Yusaku deadpans, and then, not giving him time to answer, leans in and pulls the whole head inside his mouth, sucking on it like he would to a lollipop, and slowly but confidently making his way down, ignoring the change in Ryoken's breathing and the hands at his hair, allowing himself to just  _feel_ for a few seconds, until he reaches the base, nose brushing against some of Ryoken’s pubic hairs.

"Holy shit, oh my god," Ryoken says above him, voice strangled, and Yusaku moans in agreement, enjoying the little twitch he feels inside his throat at it, and then swallows around Ryoken, making him thrust his hips and almost, _almost_ choking Yusaku in his excitement, making him pull back a bit, but he’s hardly angry about it, shivering as he comes to low-key enjoy the feeling. "Sorry, sorry, it's just, holy fuck, I'm never going to have normal dreams again—"

Yusaku agrees, and to show it, pulls back almost entirely, pressing his tongue teasingly against the underside of Ryoken's dick, making him choke down the rest of his words with a slightly high-pitched moan. He continues, not giving him any rest time, by sucking in the head again, already tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum, and pulling back to apply kitten like licks to the whole expanse of Ryoken's dick, saliva accumulating in his mouth and his own erection pressing eagerly against his pants, getting wet by the second. There’s going to be several stains for sure, but he can live with that, but perhaps not without the feeling of rightness that Ryoken’s dick in his mouth fills him with. Ryoken doesn't stop making little noises here and there, quietly but enthusiastically enjoying the attention, if the way he grips at Yusaku's hair is any indication, and it only cements his thoughts.

Yusaku wraps his mouth around Ryoken's dick again and bobs his head up and down, slowly, teasingly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and undoing his pants with one shaking hand, while the other he uses to keep himself balanced against Ryoken's thigh, keeping his ministrations on Ryoken’s dick going, somehow, deciding to take it just as a proof of his ability to multitask. Managing to get them open, he shoves his hand inside without any finesse and wraps it around his dick, pumping slowly, and has to draw back from Ryoken completely to bury his face in the inside of his leg, a full body shiver taking over him with a whimper to go with it as he slides his hips forwards with the movements of his hand, keeping a steady rhythm.

"Yusaku, how much are you enjoying this?" Ryoken asks, his voice a poem of contained desire, and Yusaku's mouth twitches, much like his dick does, at the roughness of it, and he stops moving his hand for the sake of being able to properly answer him.

"I could suck you off for hours and get off on it," he answers, and hears the sound of Ryoken throwing his head back against the seat, probably liking the idea of him and Yusaku taking a whole weekend off to do just that, the thought making him bite his lip harshly. He truly feels like he's two seconds away from coming in his pants. “I’d do it every day, every night, I wouldn’t care about not being able to talk.”

“Fuck,” Ryoken whines softly, hips making an aborted rotation that goes absolutely nowhere, because Yusaku is still struggling to not milk his pants barely seconds after some touching. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth?"

He practically sees the _'Yusaku.exe has stopped working'_ sign hanging over his head the second the words process, he opens his mouth to say ‘ _fuck yeah_ , _please’_ but his words get stuck on his throat, leaving him able to just nod enthusiastically and straighten up to plant a kiss on the head of Ryoken's dick, loving how they buck in response.

"Go ahead, please," he begs, voice a lot whinier than he'll ever admit it was in the future, and then drops his mouth open, guiding Ryoken's dick inside it only until the tip is in.

Ryoken, in a show of self-restraint, does not immediately tries to slam his dick down his throat, instead making use of his hands to slowly push him down until the base, just like before, and then a bit up, angling his hips. Yusaku is practically hyperventilating from it, and slowly starts to pump his dick again, making sure to use his own pre-cum as lube, closing his eyes tightly, and just _enjoying_ it, the feeling of Ryoken taking care of what his mouth is doing, the amount of trust he finds himself falling into to even let him control him like this, the slight stuttering of his hips and the gentleness of his hands letting him know he _cares_ about him enjoying this as well instead of just using him as a sex-doll.

All of his deep thoughts fly right out of his head, though, when Ryoken thrusts up, and they both moan loudly as the head of his dick meets the back of Yusaku's neck, probably just bare centimeters from activating his gag reflex. He swallows down, hand tightening around his own dick, and very nearly comes just from the feeling. Ryoken, on the other hand, keeps going, starting soft to loosen up his throat and slowly picking up speed, the wet noises of his mouth filling the car, windows probably fogged over because of the heat, saliva dripping down Yusaku's chin as Ryoken pulls in and out, in and out, and he starts moaning continuously, pulling his hand out of his pants to grab at Ryoken's other thigh and not lose the precarious balance he's in, knees completely asleep by now.

It would feel like an out of body experience if it weren't for the fact that he's hyper-aware of himself, the way he's about to come almost untouched, pre-cum probably staining his pants and underwear in an incriminating manner, the amount of saliva that's probably falling on the fancy leather car seat, how much he's sweating, his erratic heartbeat, Ryoken's hands in his hair, his dick in his mouth, their breathing filling the silence on his ears along with the occasional moan and the sounds of him just fucking his mouth to his taste while still considering that Yusaku is getting off on it.

It takes Yusaku swallowing around his dick three more times for Ryoken to come, body tensing up and a few, harder thrusts filling Yusaku's mouth, hand pulling at his hair almost painfully, and that in turns makes another full body shiver run through him, the combination of Ryoken's cum filling his mouth and his smell and the little noises he's letting out making him whimper, almost spilling the liquid out of his mouth and finally, _finally_ coming on his pants semi-untouched like the horny teenager with a kink he is.

Silence takes over as Yusaku finishes swallowing, a few crickets outside reminding him that he's in a very, very public parking lot, but he can't even bother to feel ashamed about it when Ryoken helps him up and hoists him into his lap, both of them cringing a bit at the wetness of Yusaku's pants.

"I can't believe you came like that," Ryoken whispers, amazed, and Yusaku snorts. "Where did you learn to be such a cockslut, huh?"

At that, Yusaku actually laughs, voice rough from having his mouth fucked, a tiny thing that sounds strange to his own ears but that makes Ryoken beam at him like he hung the moon in the sky. He shrugs, embarrassed, but keeps a small grin on his lips, feeling satisfied.

"I think it's just you, Ryoken. Like I said, if you leave me—"

"If I ever do that I'll cut my own dick off, that's for sure," Ryoken says, interrupting him, and wraps his arms around Yusaku, pulling him in to cuddle. His legs are jelly, his pants are wet, his mouth and throat tired in a way that lets him know talking will be a chore, but Yusaku sighs contently, all the same, closing his eyes.

“I can’t believe our main motivator for this was banter about ruining this car,” Ryoken murmurs, and Yusaku, for all that he loves him, really wants to hit him for ruining the moment, and tells him so. “Let’s just stay here for a little while.

Yusaku hums in agreement, but just as he starts to drift off, there's a loud knock on the window to his left, and a voice calls from the outside:

"Ryoken? Yusaku? You haven't left yet?"

They both jump, and then turn towards each other slowly, eyes wide, realizing one thing with terror:

Ryoken’s mom is going to catch them.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
